Hiyori needs Motivation!
by Redline57
Summary: The struggling manga artist Hiyori Tamura has succumbed to the worst fate a writer can get: writer's block. Maybe Patricia can help.
The aspiring manga artist Tamura Hiyori-san sat in her room, pencil in hand, and frustrated as can be.

"Ah! I can't write a serious romance scene like this! I can't just do it like _this_ , people will think I'm just a total hentai! I need more material. Better descriptions. Some real inspiration. But how do I get inspiration about this?" Hiyori's head dropped onto her desk, eliciting a 'thud.' She tapped her finger on her paper for a moment before turning to her computer screen. She went over and clicked on some folders. She stared blankly at the one marked 'keep out.' She held her hand hesitantly over her mouse, debating internally. When she was frustrated enough, she looked toward the door to see it closed and locked. She clicked it and saw the folder 'hentai – yuri.'

"Gah it's pointless! I can only observe from videos. This doesn't tell me how romance WORKS, how people MOVE, how girls FEEL. Ugh." Hiyori's head fell, but then she immediately threw her head up, almost snapping her neck "Feel? What am I thinking!? I can't!" She looked at the folder again, held the mouse in her hand, but decided not to click it. "This won't help but I…I can't…do I do it? How would I? I can't even start? What would I do? I can't just…find out….how…"

Hiyori's face started to turn a very deep shade of crimson. "I guess I could…with my own…" Hiyori looked down at her chest, sighing with the lack of volume. "This isn't the same. I need…I need to…" Hiyori's face darkened to a point where it was completely red by this point. "How would I know, for my writing, what romance feels like…unless I….touched a girl's boobs… Ahhh! I'm such a hentai!" Hiyori buried her face in her hands, trying not to imagine her groping a girl's breasts herself. "Where would I even find someone willing to do that for me? That would be wrong. Argh!" Hiyori jumped up and threw herself, back first onto her bed.

"I can't go into that kind of place, I'm not old enough. Hmm. In the manga, sometimes a girl has a friend who lets her experiment with these kind of things. But…" Hiyori went through her mental rolodex of her friends, still feeling ashamed, while considering which of them might have enough of a cup size to give her inspiration. "Konata, no. Minami, no. Yutaka, no. Patty…n…" Hiyori stopped. I mean she stopped thinking and stopped breathing. When she felt her lungs begging for air, she inhaled one large breath.

"No. No I can't do that. She'd hate me anyway. I mean, I…" Hiyori thought back of a time when Patty was so excited that she ran up and hugged her. She was sitting in a chair and Patty was standing up, so her breasts sort of smushed against the side of her face for a moment. Hiyori involuntarily put her hand up to her face, as if trying to recall the feeling.

"Ah its hopeless. I have no choice, do I. But what do I say? How do I ask such a sweet and kind friend something so perverted? And what would my reason even be? That I need inspiration? 'Hey Patty can I feel your boobs so I can write a story?' How awful! I can't say that. I can't. I absolutely, positively can't. Can I?" Hiyori groaned and thrashed her limbs about her bed for a few moments before giving up and falling to sleep.

The next morning.

"Gah I overslept!" Hiyori jumped out of bed and readied herself for school as fast as she could. Her only break in breathing was when she caught her train. When she exited the train, she ran towards school and arrived at the gates, looking down, tired and mentally exhaust."

"Hi Hiyori!"

"Hey Yutaka-chan."

"You look tired. How was your manga coming along?" _Ugh, don't remind me._

"Its slow, I've hit a roadblock."

"Oh that's too bad. But Konata says you're very dedicated, so I'm sure you'll find a way to overcome your hurdle!" Yutaka smiled with such a pure glow that she couldn't help but mentally record that look for later.

"Thanks Yutaka-chan. You're sweet."

"Thanks. I've got to get going, I was suppose to meet Minami-chan later."

"Okay, see you later." The short loli waved as she skipped away. _Heh. She really was skipping. To see her prince in shining armor no doubt._ As Hiyori went into fanservice mode, she was interrupted by the object of her other mental block.

"Pon Pon, Hiyorin! Hi!" Patty bounced over to the girl, giving her a hug.

"Boobs." Hiyori's face turned pale when she realized what she said. _The hell did I just say out loud?!_

"Boobs? Daydreaming again, Hiyori?"

"How did you know?!"

"Oh you really were? Not about mine I hope." Patty flashed the girl a grin.

"Uhh, n-n-no…." Hiyori blushed and held her head down, trying to walk in a straight line to class.

"Oh wait you actually were?" When she didn't reply, Hiyori's mind went through a hundred scenarios right away.

 _"Gee, I'm flattered Hiyori. Can you keep your perversion in your own head you stupid pervert?" Hiyori panicked as Patty flipped her hair and walked away, then started running._

 _"Nooo!"_

"Hiyori-chan?" Hiyori looked up to see a confused Patty looking right at her.

"Nani?"

"I said are you alright? You zoned out."

"You don't hate me?"

"What for thinking about boobs? Isn't that normal for otaku? Especially ones who write _yuri_ stories?" Patty cooed as she said the last few words, enjoying her teasing.

"Ah, y-yeah. I mean. Um." The bell rang as she realized she must have zoned out for quite a while. "Ah, the bell."

"We can talk later. Bye Hiyorin!"

"Bye…Patty." Hiyori's expression softened as Patty she went off to class. Hiyori watched her for a few seconds before turning to her own class, trying to keep her mind off her writings for the school day but failing miserably. By the end of first period, Hiyori was ready to pass out from her mind reliving Patty's hug early in the morning.

Eventually, Hiyori had managed to forget about her daydreaming. After lunch, she and Patricia had planned to do some homework at the mangaka's house and then play some videogames. The trip home had been rather uneventful, until the two arrived at Hiyori's bedroom door.

"Ta-da!" Patricia opened the door and waved her arm, guiding the girl in.

"Isn't that my line?" Hiyori entered anyway, confused by the girl. She walked a few steps before Patty closed the door and held it closed, both hands behind her back, grasping the handle. "Okay Hiyori you've been acting funny all day. Even for you. So." Patty smiled. "What is it?"

"Ahhh." Hiyori scratched the back of her head. _Great, now my ecchi thoughts are back. She's just so sweet and happy. I don't think I can do this._ "I've um…had a sore wrist. Yeah." Hiyori grabbed her wrist with her hand, feigning soreness.

"Nope. You're grabbing the wrong wrist. That's not the one you write manga with." _Damn._

"Okay. Um. I've had writers block. Really bad. I'm stuck."

"And I can help?"

"Um. Well no. Well…yes. I'm having um, trouble."

"With whaaaat?" Hiyori looked at the ground and spoke a little quieter.

"With the hentai scenes. They're no good."

"Hey your work is good! I really do think so."

"Its not those per say. Um. Look, just forget it okay? I'll figure this out."

"Oh come now, Hi-yo-rin. You didn't tell me to come all the way out here for nothing." Hiyori glanced at Patricia after putting her bag down. She looked away, trying to hold her thoughts in. _Don't say it, don't say it, don't say it._ "So spill." Hiyori looked with a grimace at her friend. The cheerful American girl, now sitting on her bed, swinging her legs like someone who never had a friend ask them such a thing.

"Patty can I touch your boobs? Aieeee!" _Holy crap what did I say that for?!_ Hiyori threw herself against her chair, hiding her face in the seat.

"You what? Did I hear you right?"

"I'm schowwy!" Hiyori had her face buried in her sleeve on the verge of crying.

"Hiyori you're really freaking me out." Patty stood up and walked over to the chair. She knelt down and hugged her friend from behind. "Hiyori please tell me what's bothering you, I'm really worried." The concern in her voice made Hiyori think that the girl was so shocked that she didn't hear her.

"Hiyori look at me." She turned around and looked Patty right in her big blue eyes. Patty saw an unreadable expression on the girl, her face blurred like she had been crying but wasn't. "Come here Hiyori" Patty whispered, guiding the girl to the bed where they could sit next to each other. "Now tell me what's wrong." Hiyori sniffled.

"Um, did you hear what I said?"

"Yeah you wanted to touch my boobs and then freaked out. What's the matter, Hiyori-chan?"

"It didn't bother you what I said?"

"Is that what this is about? Hiyori you're like my best friend here in this country. You think joking like that is going to freak me out? I'm shocked that you didn't know me better."

"Oh. Um, well what if I wasn't kidding. Then what would you say."

"Then I'd say Hiyori has been overdosing on Strawberry Panic! Hehehe."

"No really. I mean I feel awful but I was going to ask if I could do it for inspiration. See." Hiyori huffed, closed her eyes and wiped her tears away, trying to be honest for once. "I've done these H-scenes before, but they were just raw and that's it. I was trying to incorporate more real romance into them. But I figured out I couldn't really… _describe_ …that sort of thing cause I don't really have any actual experience. My imagination gets me pretty far, so do my videos. But I racked my brain and I figured that…"

"You figured that a little of your own yuri time might help you understand?"

"Yeah."

"And it's the physical aspect that's got you stumped?"

"Yeah. The one part I have no physical basis for." Hiyori looked down and in a manner akin to Minami, she patted her lack of chest.

"Hmmmm…." Patty put her finger to her chin and looked up into the air as if she were contemplating what to eat for breakfast. "Okay, sure."

"Come again?"

"I can't hold back on my favorite mangaka. Sure thing." Patty pulled her shirt over her head, exposing a pink and lacy bra.

"Whoa! Hold on!" Hiyori turned her head around, grabbing at her nose with one hand and getting a tissue with the other.

"Geez Hiyori, nosebleed already? I guess I better get you an IV before I take this next part off. Haha!" Patty continued to laugh while Hiyori kept herself from passing out from blood loss.

"Geez Patty, come on! I never realized you were so…so….sexy." Hiyori choked that last word out, her heart rate going into overdrive. _I didn't think it'd be so soon! I'm not ready!_

"Aww, thanks. Now come here Hiyori." The girl turned her head to look and seeing the girl standing there in her bra made her have yet another nosebleed.

"Ahhh…"

"Here we go." Patty slid her bra off, letting it slide down her arms. Hiyori saw the girl sitting there topless. Her eyes nearly bugged out of her head. _WOW!_ _Holy crap Patty is hot! Crazy hot! Wow, she's…she's…_ Hiyori's thoughts cut short as she fell back, passing out.

"Hiyori!"

The struggling manga artist woke up on her bed, Patty holding a tissue to her nose, still wearing her pants but only a shirt up top. "Hiyorin? Time to wake up."

"Wha? What happened?" Patty blushed, looking down.

"Um, you saw my tits and feinted."

"Oh geez." Hiyori grabbed her head, looking down herself, embarrassed not only that she asked, but that as someone who has drawn such hentai, couldn't handle the real contents of her own work.

"Feeling better Hiyori?"

"Yeah I feel fine."

"Okay good. Sit up." Hiyori sat up and put her glasses on, looking at her friend donning a smile. "Here." Patty grabbed the girl's hand. She looked into Hiyori's eyes with a small smile, hoping to calm the girl while not completely overwhelming her. She placed the girl's hand on her leg, right at the bottom of her shirt, trying to remain calm. Hiyori, on the other hand, was almost panting. Whether it was anxiety, fear, excitement, or a combination of the three she wasn't sure. She looked with apprehension in her eyes at her friend, very worried about what was to come. Patty whispered as best she could, she herself feeling apprehensive now. "Relax." Patty guided Hiyori's hand under her shirt, her fingers laced behind the brunette's. "Relax." Patty curled her fingers and Hiyori felt a warm sensation as her fingers gently touched the American girl's breast. Patty curled her fingers, causing Hiyori to wrap her whole hand around the blonde girl's chest. Hiyori's face turned even more red, but her heartrate seemed to actually slow down a little. She was breathing heavily when she noticed she could actually _feel_ her friend's chest rising and falling just a little.

"A, Patty-chan…" Hiyori looked the girl in the eye, still very dazed and shocked at the feeling.

"Here." Patty curled her fingers even more, causing Hiyori's hand to squeeze her breast. Patty inhaled sharply and breathed out slowly. Hiyori's eyes were bugging out once more. _Wow. Wow oh wow. This feels, absolutely amazing. There should be a new, stronger word for how awesome this feels._

"Patty this feels…" Patricia noticed how her mind was almost blank but her mind was staring at the hands under her shirt. "Hold on." Patty let go of her hand and with one motion, lifted her shirt up off herself. Hiyori now had the wonderful image of her own hand on one of Patty-chan's boobs. "Here." Patty grabbed the girl's other hand and placed it on her other breast. Patty pushed her chest out forward and Hiyori's eyes, though completely transfixed, partially glazed over as the girl had mentally left earth.

 _So…soft. Yet so firm. And so…_ Hiyori lifted her boobs with her hands a little. _So heavy! But so light. And so squishy_. Hiyori's face turned into a dumb grin as she was finally able to enjoy herself and play with Patty's boobs.

"Enjoying my boobs, Hiyori?"

"Aaaaaa…." The girl was almost drooling she was having so much fun. "These are perfect, there's no other word."

"Well thank you, Hiyorin."

"They feel…um…awesome. Soft. Supple. Ah!" Hiyori jumped away, grabbed her knapsack and pulled out a pencil and her notebook, immediately writing down ideas.

"Inspiration hit?"

"Y-y-yeah." Patty smiled, sitting there topless, while watching her friend scribble on her paper fast enough to fog her glasses. The girl looked up for a second, blushed, and looked back down at the paper.

"Are you drawing me?" Hiyori choked on her breath.

"N-no! Can I?!"

"Heh. Alright, just for you. Do you want a pose?" Patty laid back and threw her hair back dramatically, arching her back. Hiyori grabbed her nose with one hand and sketched as best she could with the other, alternating from writing down notes and sketching. She drew and wrote for about 3 minutes until she stopped and left to freshen up. She came back and walked up to the girl, back still arched. She walked up and slowly cupped Patty's breast again and squeezed. Seeing no objection from the blonde, she continued a few more times. Patricia just smiled at her. Hiyori walked back to her pad to sketch some more. Patricia looked down and blushed just a little at her own thoughts. _Hiyori sure is cute, hehe._

"T-t-thanks Patty-chan."

"Anything for Hiyorin!"

"I didn't think you'd do this for someone like me."

"Well of course. I like you a lot!"

"Yeah! Wait what?" Hiyori deadpanned, shocked at the comment. "You…you like me?" Her blush returned with a vengeance, her hands sweating causing her to wipe them on her pants.

"You didn't think I liked you?"

"Y-you what?"

"Of course I like you. You know I don't do this for anyone. You think I'd just disrobe and strip for anyone?"

"Don't American girls do that anyway?"

"Only in the movies. Or sometimes when they're drunk."

"Oh."

"So you thought I was just doing this for anyone?"

"No! I mean I'm glad you did this for me. I um. I like you too." Hiyori turned red realizing what she just said. "Oh my gosh does this mean I've got a crush on you!?" She looked down, blushing profusely, her hands grabbing her head as it felt like it was spinning.

"Well I'm glad." Patty smiled and walked over to the girl. She grabbed her shoulders and stood her up. Hiyori looked straight into her eyes, face beet red. Patricia leaned forward, kissed the girl on the cheek and hugged her. "You mean a lot to me, Hiyori."

"Wow. T-hanks Patty." She wrapped her arms around the girl only to remember that she was shirtless. _Geez almighty this feels too good!_ "Uh, Patty? Can we go slower? This is a bit overwhelming for me." Patty closed her eyes and smiled.

"Sure thing Hiyori~n!"


End file.
